Saving His Soul
by WingedPanther73
Summary: Ciel stumbles across the wish shop, interested in saving his soul.


Title: Saving His Soul

Author: WingedPanther73

Pairing(s)/Characters: Ciel, Yuuko, Sebastian

Rating: PG

Summary: Yuuko vs Sebastian. 'Nuf said.

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: Black Butler and xxxHolic aren't mine.

Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan

Ciel stared at the strange building in the middle of London. The style of the place was reminiscent of something from the Turkish Empire. There were crescent moons on every spire. Despite his misgivings, he found himself stepping onto the property, a strange curiosity filling him.

"My Lord, please return from that property." He turned to look back at Sebastian. The usually unflappable butler was standing just outside the property, looking disgruntled.

"Come along, Sebastian. What are you waiting for?" His testiness was beginning to leak through. Sebastian didn't normally hesitate to remain at his side, as was appropriate for a butler.

"For some reason, I don't seem to be able to follow you, young master. Please return from there."

Ciel glared at the butler. "I don't know what game you're playing at, but fine. Stay there if you won't perform your proper duty, Sebastian." He turned his back on the infuriating butler and placed his hand on the doorknob. The door immediately swung open, revealing two inappropriately dressed young girls.

"Welcome to the shop!" "A customer! A customer!"

He furrowed his brow in annoyance. "What on Earth are you two babbling about?"

"You're a special customer!" "The mistress is expecting you!" They suddenly grabbed his hands, most insolently, and dragged him inside.

He heard Sebastian's outraged voice behind him as the door suddenly slammed shut. He was dragged into an oriental looking room where a lascivious looking woman was draped on a chaise lounge with her legs exposed. Standing next to her was an older boy who's right eye was white, unlike the indigo left eye. It was obvious it couldn't see a thing.

The woman turned her head languidly to gaze at Ciel. "Greetings, young lord, and welcome to my shop."

He looked about briefly. The walls were bare of anything for sale. "I'm not interested in prostitutes."

"Of course not, my dear boy. You won't be interested in such things for a while, yet. Besides, that's not what I sell."

Ciel's voice turned sour with suspicion. "And what _do_ you sell?"

"How rude! First we must introduce ourselves! I am called Ichihara Yuuko. And who might you be?"

Ciel scowled. "I am Lord Phantomhive."

"Good. You have entered into a wish shop, puppy." Ciel bristled at the twisting of his title as Her Majesty's Watchdog. "I will grant you any wish you desire, for appropriate compensation, of course." Suddenly, there was a booming noise from outside the building. "Watanuki, go see to the uninvited guest. Explain to him the situation."

"Yes, Mistress." The older boy bowed stiffly and left, along with the two girls, leaving Ciel alone with the woman who spoke like another demon.

* * *

The instant Kimihiro stepped out of Yuuko's chamber, he began grousing. "Why did she have to let that little brat in here? I know, I know, it's a wish shop; he has a wish. But he's so annoying!"

He stomped to the gate, Maru and Moro trailing along behind him, unusually silent. Just outside the gate was a butler with black hair. "I insist you grant me admittance!"

"Normally, only those who have a wish can even perceive us," Kimihiro stated. He could see a dark miasma swirling around him.

"I'm far from normal. I am the Phantomhive Butler." With that, he swung at the barrier. Even thought it was a simple punch, Kimihiro could feel the barrier shudder. There was a slight scream from behind him, and he turned to see Maru had collapsed, unconscious. Moro was stooped over her, fretting.

"Please stop, sir. You will make Yuuko-san most upset."

"Japanese, huh? That explains the strange flavor to the magic here."

"Perhaps, but there is no lack of magic in these isles either, now is there? More than just demons haunt this place." The butler's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I can tell what you are, though it was a member of the fey that claimed my right eye." Kimihiro crossed his arms in aggravation. "Now please wait patiently for your master. While you are being troublesome, you will not be entering this property. Mistress Yuuko does not deal with your kind."

The butler... demon... struck the barrier again, causing Moro to stumble as the barrier shook. "I must stay by Master Ciel's side. It is part of my contract with him." He struck the barrier again. Moro passed out next to Maru. The butler struck yet again, but this time he rebounded, flying away and slamming into the building across the road from the grounds.

"You must understand what the girls are. You haven't damaged them, merely forced them to reinforce the barrier. Please stop. You're disturbing the negotiations, and that won't be tolerated. You do not want to force the Mistress to come deal with you herself."

The butler shook himself off and stood, looking at his fist in amazement. It was broken, as was his arm. He stretched it out, the bones realigning to their proper order. "Perhaps you are correct, lad. Of course, if you wish to be free of your mistress, you could always make a deal with me."

"No thank you, sir. I know better than to trade my soul. I'm willing to chat with you, however."

The two settled down on opposite sides of the entrance.

* * *

"So you say there's a way I can be free of the contract? That I can preserve my soul?"

"Of course, young pup. Just as a contract can be made, a contract can also be broken. Of course, there would be a price."

Ciel's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What kind of a price?" He had visions of her claiming his soul in eternal servitude, perhaps at the older boy's side.

"It would have to be something of equal value, to preserve the order of things. Demons, of course, do not make fair trades, but you made the bargain anyway." Ciel started to stand up to leave, when her hand came to rest on his shoulder. "You made your deal to get revenge. The payment would be your accomplishments."

Ciel froze. "My accomplishments?" He was aware of the impertinence of her touching him, but her words held more sway.

"Yes. Everything you've accomplished because of your little pet would be undone." He turned to see her eyes had narrowed, appraisingly. "The Italians would return. Griel would find a new hater of abortions. A new puppet would replace the queen. Your excellent servants would abandon you. Everything Sebastian has helped you accomplish would be undone. But you would have your immortal soul."

The sudden realization that this woman knew absolutely everything about him caused his jaw to drop in astonishment. "Such a high price!"

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Such a high wish." Her voice was absolutely flat.

Ciel's brain took only a moment to understand, then he shook his head slightly. "Now I know what's possible. I'll be declining your offer, Madam." With that, he bowed slightly and turned away. "Thank you for helping me appreciate what I've done."

Ciel strode out of the shop, over the unconscious young harlots, and past the strange boy to stand at Sebastian's side. "Come, Sebastian, we have things to do."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Ciel lifted his eye patch. "I order you to take me home."

The butler bowed low. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Kimihiro breathed a sigh of relief when the girls revived. They seemed drained, but otherwise unharmed. He was spared trying to get them inside when Yuuko-san appeared.

"Did he pay for his wish?"

"No. His soul still belongs to that demon."

"So it's lost forever?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. There is more than one way to avoid losing your soul to a demon. But it has become much less likely." She sounded slightly despondent. Suddenly she got a gleam in her eye. "Well, work's over, time for sake!"

Kimihiro groaned and began serving her, all the while wondering what the boy could hold as more valuable than his own soul.


End file.
